


Worth It

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [15]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: New relationships are awkward.





	Worth It

**Worth It**

**-**

In all of his pre-Toothless fantasies, Hiccup always imagined that finally having a girlfriend would be exactly as he pictured. He’d be cool. Suave. He’d sling his arm around her without a thought and always kiss her square on the lips whenever he felt like it. His peers would look on with awe and jealousy, watching as he casually laced his fingers with hers. Sometimes, when he felt like it, he’d dip her low and whisper soft affections in her ear.

Toothpick skinny and breaking in a fake foot, however, he quickly learned that things don’t always go as planned. 

For one, arm-slinging usually became arm-twisting. In her defense, Astrid never  _meant_  to nearly dislocate his shoulder, but years of practice lent her reflexes a rather violent touch. Just a flicker in her peripheral vision, and she was bending his wrist in ways the joint was not meant to flex. It took her a while before she stopped reacting to gestures of affection with hostility, but not before Hiccup became well-acquainted with ice blocks and the sound of her squeaky apologies.

And the kisses were not what he expected. Sometimes they were perfect— when he wasn’t paying attention and she took his jaw in her hands, brushing her soft warm lips against his. Other times, though, they weren’t. Like when he tried to kiss her mid-sentence and their teeth clicked together uncomfortably. Or when she moved too quickly and just barely caught the corner of his mouth or half of his chin. Perfectly placed kisses involved slowing down, carefully watching each other’s every move— an intimacy not yet available to the blushing teens. The fortunate part was that the more they practiced, the less they cared. He quickly discovered that sometimes the best kisses were stolen before jumping into Toothless’ saddle, hard and quick and sometimes completely missing her mouth. He had to adjust his standards for “perfect”.

Not to mention, dipping your shield maiden girlfriend is a good bit easier said than done. She was taller than him, and he lacked the upper body strength. And the spring in his prosthesis did not make balancing his weight  _and_ hers very easy. By the time he gained an inch on her, though, he finally mustered the courage to try— she laughed so hard that he couldn’t even plant a kiss on her mouth. He had to settle for her nose and then let her fall, a sprawled pile of blonde hair and giggles. 

Relationships were weird. Awkward. Accented with uncomfortable blushes and stammered half-phrases of self-conscious affection. But sometimes they were beautiful— when he told her she was pretty and she glanced down at her feet with a shy laugh. When she wrapped her arms around his waist, taking him off guard and resting her forehead on his neck. There were moments when he thought he might die from mortification or uncertainty, but there was a time here and there where everything went according to plan.

Like when the sun was setting on her face while she talked, giving her a golden glow that made her hair shimmer like precious metals. And he absently moved to brush her bangs out of her eyes so he could see the blue of them. When her words trailed off and she just smiled, looking for all the world like despite his skinny arms and fake foot, he just might be the handsomest Viking on the island. Those moments— those were worth the sprained wrists and off-kilter kisses.


End file.
